To Begin Again
by Misu Niiroke
Summary: Ed and Al move back home to Risembool. Feelings unfold as they start over in their hometown.
1. Preface

Preface: Risembool Station

The train pulled into the station, the steam from the engine hissing as it came to a stop. After a moment, people began to step off the train and onto the platform. The sun slanted onto the concrete tiles that early morning, as young man and a boy made their way out of the train station.

The man had long blonde hair tied back in a braid, the tip just touching his shoulder blades. He was tall, taller than he used to be, and handsome. His tanned skin, due to traveling so often, was flawless and still retained a boyish appearance. His eyes flashed amber in the rising sunlight, giving him a cunning and sarcastic air.

The boy who walked next to him was a head shorter. He had the same blonde hair, only lighter, and his eyes were a deep blue. He was eyeing his surroundings with awe and happiness. He would occasionally say something to his companion and point to a familiar sign or person. The young man would present a small smile and nod.

The two had just taken a long train ride all the way from Central to Risembool. They'd sat together the whole way in a relaxed and peaceful silence. The young man had worn a look of contentment the entire time while the older boy had been sitting on the end of his seat, watching the land pass by them, his blue eyes alight.

And now they were finally making their way back home. The two of them couldn't be more pleased, but the young man with the braid was nervous about something. The boy noticed this and decided to cheer him up.

"Brother, isn't it great to be home again?" The young boy asked as he half skipped, trying to keep step with his older sibling.

The young man smiled widely, the nervousness momentarily gone, as he continued walking. "Yup, Al," he replied softly, "It sure is."


	2. Homecoming

Chapter 1: Homecoming

Winry read the letter once, then again in shock and surprise. She was sitting on the stool next to her workbench, a welding apron around her waist, and a pair of goggles sitting on her forehead. Her sky blue eyes were welling up with tears of excitement as she read the letter once more.

Once she was finished, and she was sure it wasn't a dream, she ran down the hallway and out the door, finding Pinako, her aunt, tending to her flowers in the garden.

Winry ran to her, skidding to a dusty halt that sprayed pieces of earth onto her aunt.

"Winry!" Pinako shouted angrily.

Winry ignored this outburst and quickly thrust the letter into her aunt's hands. "Read." She commanded, watching as the same look of joy and shock as she'd experienced swept across her aunt's features while she read the letter.

PInako folded the paper slowly, and then passed it back to Winry. "Go inside and get the beds ready." She said calmly, though a small smile pushed its way onto her lips.

Winry was gushing with happiness. "Oh! Of course!" She exclaimed, remembering that the boys would need their own beds if they were going to stay.

Kissing her aunt on the cheek, surprising the woman, Winry ran back into the house, eager to fix up the two beds where Edward and Alphonse Elric would reside. Al would need a big bed-No wait! He wasn't in his armor anymore…Winry disappeared into the house, her thoughts full of the two brothers and their return.

Pinako sent a short laugh into thenoonday air. Finally, she thought, they're staying for good.

OOO

"Brother, aren't we getting closer now?" Alphonse Elric looked at the young man walking beside him. Ed was staring intently at the hills in the distance, thinking hard about something…or someone. Al smiled inwardly. He had a pretty good idea what it was his sibling was thinking about.

Ed shook his head and turned to look down at his younger brother. Momentarily he remembered the times when he had to look **up** to meet his brother's gaze. But no longer. Now, his brother was himself again. Thinking of this, he smiled, and replied,

"Not much longer now. I recognize these hills. Just around that one right over there," he pointed to a large hill at the turn in the road, "And we should see a long road leading straight up to Winry's house."

Al nodded, then smiled mischievously. "So that's why you were staring at the hills so intently. Couldn't wait to see Winry again, huh?" he said all of it in jest, but his brother's cheeks grew red at the comment.

Ed knew his brother was right, but it wasn't only that. He knew he was happy that their journey was over, and even more so that he had restored Al and himself. But there was something, almost like excitement, that he felt at the idea of returning to the Rockbell home. They hadn't come back in over three years.

He kept wondering if things would be different. Was the old woman Pinako still short and stubborn, always smoking her pipe and wearing her tiny glasses? Was Winry still the same as she used to be…? Did she still care about him…?

The last two questions haunted him the most. He wasn't sure if he could face her. So much had happened to he and Al, and he knew that while they were away time didn't just stop in Risembool. Winry must have grown as well. Had she moved on, forgetting the Elric brothers to live her life? Ed shook his head once more, this time in frustration.

It wouldn't matter. Whatever Winry decided to do was her business. Coming home and being themselves was all that he cared about.

They came up to the large hill at the turn of the trail. Walking around it, the Rockbell house came into view. There it sat at the top of the low hill. The evening sun was setting quickly, creating a blanket of orange and red across the large expanse of field and grass. The occasional tree stuck out along the way, catching the light with colors of gold and yellow.

Al watched his brother's inner battle, trying to figure out what troubled him so. Shouldn't he be happy to come home for good? Al knew he certainly was. He couldn't wait to do things that normal kids did, like play outside and make friends. He could even return to school! Why didn't Ed feel the same way?

"Brother?" Al spoke up, hoping to coax his brother into telling him what was on his mind.

Ed saw the look in his brother's eyes. Al was always trying to make him feel better. Wasn't that the older brother's job?

Ed grinned and ruffled his younger brother's hair playfully. "It's nothing, Al. Come on, we're almost there."

OOO

Winry sat at the desk near the window, her hands firmly in her lap. She knew that if she didn't hold them, they would tap impatiently on the desktop or thrum on the side of the chair. Her heart was beating quickly, and with each passing second she tried to imagine Ed and Al coming into view just over the rise. But every time she didthey weren't there. Soon, she thought. Soon.

Her aunt came into the room and sat down in her rocking chair, smoking pipe in hand. She brought the tip to her lips and inhaled deeply, leaning back in her seat.

Every second was like an hour! Winry sighed heavily. Would they ever be here?

"Patience, girl. They'll be here. The letter said at sundown. There's still time." her aunt commented, noticing her niece's taught shoulders and stiff neck. She'd been sitting at the window for at least two hours.

Winry sighed, letting her shoulders droop down as she did. "I know, Pinako. I just…I'm looking forward to having them home again." She said this in a small voice, almost like she was sharing a secret. To Winry, it was a secret. When she'd said 'them' she'd been thinking of Ed.

It wasn't that she didn't care about Al. Of course she did, even when he was in his armor. But Ed…he was a different story.

She could remember Ed from when he was little. She could see him when they used to play. One time they'd gone down to the river. When they were close to it, he'd pushed her in, getting her new dress soaking wet. Of course she'd yelled at him, and he only smirked cockily. Looking back on it though, those moments made her smile the most.

Ed was different because, unlike his brother, she couldn't understand him as easily. There was always something he hid from her. They would argue and bicker, but there would be times when he would stop arguing and look at her. His eyes would take on a far away look, as if he were thinking of something. She would shake him out of his reverie, and when she would ask him what was wrong, he would say "Nothing."

Ed was either yelling at her or defending himself from one of her remarks. Winry looked down at her folded hands. She wondered if they would ever stop fighting. Would they ever be friends? Or maybe, something more than that?

A movement caught her eye and she looked up. Coming up the hill were two boys she would know any day. Winry smiled as her eyes swept over Al's face, the one she remembered from so long ago. He looked so happy!

Her eyes turned to Ed's form. He looked taller, and older. With a nervous twitch she stood up from her seat, her chair scooting across the wood floor.

Her aunt stood up fromher chair as well, though more slowly, and said, "Let's go out and greet them."

Winry gulped. This was it. Three years, and they were finally returning once more. Following her aunt to the entrance of the house, she clutched her hands in a silent prayer, hoping that the two of them hadn't changed much since she'd last seen them.

They exited the house and stood outside the door. Winry cast her eyes down, looking intently at the new flowers springing up in the garden. She felt nervous and couldn't watch them walk toward her. She would wait until they were close enough that she could talk to them.

"Pinako!" Al's voice rang out happily; his childish tone still the same as ever.

Winry looked up slightly, watching Al take off ahead of his brother. She smiled widely as Al ran toward her aunt. He pulled her into a tight hug, whispering quietly, "We missed you both." Pinako patted his head softly, her eyes warm with tears.

"So did we." she replied.

Winry couldn't help it as her eyes went inevitably toward the one person she'd been dying to see since she'd received the letter. There he stood, not three feet from her. His hands were at his sides, the white gloves still adorning each one. His jacket looked the same as well, though it was slightly short in the sleeves. Her eyes traveled up his torso to his neck, marveling silently how tall he'd gotten.

Finally, her eyes rested on his face. His eyes, the same smoldering gold that she remembered pierced her with their intensity. His hair,the color of sunlight, framed his features.She gasped at the sight of him. It'd been...so long. What should she say? She opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"So where've you been?"

AN: Well? I tried to show Ed and Winry's feelings so that you can understand how things are going to be in the next few chapters...if that makes sense at all. Look for Chapter Two soon, ok! Until then, &Niiroke&


	3. Soup Dinner

Chapter 2: Soup Dinner

Ed sat at the dining table across from Pinako, a warm cup of coffee in his hand. She would smile occasionally, and ask him about his trip. "How was the weather?" "Was it crowded?" He would reply, saying Yes, the weather was fine, or, No, there weren't a lot of people on board. Other than that, they sat in silence. Al sat on the floor by the fireplace, reading a novel that he'd found on the bookshelf. They seemed to be waiting for something.

They were waiting for Winry. Besides furnishing the boy's rooms and adding two new toothbrushes, hairbrushes and sets of eating utensils to the house, she'd also taken on the task of preparing dinner. She wanted Ed and Al's homecoming to be perfect. But she'd also done it for another reason, but at the moment, she couldn't quite remember why.

She was stirring in the herbs with a wooden spoon; her arm resting on the counter while the other did the stirring. She re-read the items in the recipe, and seeing that she had added everything in even portions, relaxed. Good, she thought, at least dinner will go smoothly.

She sighed, remembering her first words to Ed when she saw him. "So where've you been?" She could still his face. He'd hesitated, as if he planned on really telling her, but he stopped and smiled, saying, "What a greeting!" Obviously, she'd botched it. Why hadn't she said something nice, like, "Welcome home, Ed!" or, "Glad your back!"? No, she'd jumped right at his throat, demanding where he'd been. Good going Winry, real nice.

"Winry, is it almost ready?" Pinako's voice penetrated the cracked doorway leading into the kitchen.

Calling back, "Just a minute!" she proceeded to get out three ceramic bowls. Using a hand mitt, she tipped the soup pot and poured it evenly into the three bowls. She knew that Pinako wasn't having any, even though she'd been the one to ask about dinner. She'd only done so because she knew Ed and Al were hungry.

Setting the empty pot on the burner and turning it off with a faint click, she went to retrieve the three bowls. Mitts on each hand, she carried one bowl in each and the other she rested in the crook of her elbow. Pushing the door aside with her shoulder, she stepped into the living room.

Everyone looked up expectantly. Winry could've laughed. Ed and Al looked starved. Pinako, seeing that the dinner was finally ready, got up from her place at the table, and said politely, "It's good to have you home Ed, Al. I'm glad you're staying here."

And with that, she walked out of the room, leaving Winry alone with the two brothers. Smiling widely she went over to the table, watching out of the corner of her eye as Al scrambled from his place on the floor over to the table. He went to reach for the bowl in her left hand, but she quickly said,

"Stop, Al! It's too hot!" He did stop, his hand mid-way toward the soup bowl. Pulling it back, his cheeks flushing, he replied,

"Sorry, Winry."

"It's all right. I just didn't want you to burn yourself." Setting down the bowls, one in front of Ed, and another in the space beside him for Al, she carried her own to the other side of the table. She sat down across from Ed. He watched her take her seat in the chair, setting her bowl down gently on the table.

"It's great you're both here." She commented, sounding as if she'd just said, "It's funny you should ask…"

Ed looked at her, a curious gleam in his eye. "Oh yeah? And why's that?"

Winry brought her bowl to her lips, and when it burnt her tongue, she sat it down hastily, trying hard not to cry out.

Her voice came out angry from her burned tongue. "I don't know…it'll give me something to do." She said in a rush, her tongue tingling still.

Ed watched all this, an amused smirk on his face. Inside, he was bursting with questions. Do you really care that I'm back? Does it matter when we leave? But he hid all this, deciding to let her do the talking.

"What do you mean? Al and me don't have auto mail anymore. There's nothing left to fix." He emphasized his point by holding up his arm, revealing the flesh where metal had once been.

Winry cast her eyes down to her soup, watching the vegetables bob and circle around in the red liquid. Ed was right. She couldn't use the excuse of being their technician to be a part of their lives any more. What good was she? Was Ed trying to say that he didn't need her anymore?

"Well…I was just saying it's great your both here, that's all." She'd meant to sound accusing and angry, but her voice came out small and pitiful. Why was she acting this way?

"Winry?"

She looked up to see Al facing her, his eyes full of excitement and suppressed joy.

"What is it, Al?" she asked, generally curious.

"Yeah, Al? What is it?" Ed questioned as well, turning to look at his brother.

Al smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I was wondering…maybe…if you could enroll me in school."

Ed looked shocked to say the least. "Al? You really want to go back to school? But you can only go for three more years…"

Al nodded. "I know, brother. But I really want to do this." He turned to look at Winry. "Can you?"

Winry looked at Al's hopeful face. How could she say No? "Of course, Al. I think it's great you want to go back to school." She smiled widely.

He stood up from his chair, his smile as wide as his face. "Thank you, Winry! I can't wait!" Al ran from the room then, calling out, "Pinako, Pinako! I'm going to start school soon! Pinako…!" His voice faded as he raced down the hall.

Winry looked at the full bowl of soup at Al's place. "It's wasted." She whispered sourly. She'd worked so hard to prepare it too!

Without speaking, Ed reached over and poured the remains of Al's soup into his own bowl. It filled up to the rim, almost spilling over. Winry watched all this, silently marveling at how Ed could say so much with his actions.

"Um…thanks, Ed."

He looked up, his mouth still drinking from the lip of the bowl. His eyes clearly asked the question, "For what?"

For being you. Well, this is what she wanted to say. Instead she'd replied, "Oh nothing, it's just now I have less work to do on dishes."She watchedwith delight as he frowned and brought the bowl away from his mouth to say, "Oh I get it!"

Winry laughed at his frustration. Ed could be so gullible sometimes. She watched as he grumbled and resumed eating. Winry brought the bowl to her lips, tasting warm soup instead of hot fire this time. As the warm liquid traveled down her throat, she felt it tighten up. Ed's comment still bothered her. If she wasn't good for anything other than an auto technician, then what was she to him?

They drank their soup together, neither one speaking. Both of them were too afraid to. Winry would glance up and wonder, trying to look into his thoughts and see if what he meant was true. Ed would look at her and wonder if she cared that he was back or not. Silently, without realizing it, they both feared the same thing. Rejection.

AN: So how do you like it so far? I'm really trying to capture the personalities of both Winry and Ed. Am I doing okay? Read and Review! Thanks! &Niiroke&


	4. Start Over

Start Over

That first night had been a little bit awkward. Winry and Ed were so unsure of how to act around one another. They hadn't spent that much time together since they were young kids.

It was true. When Ed and Al ever came back to Risembool, it was only to fix something. They would get it fixed, and then be on their way. The most time they would spend together was when they first came, and when they left. In some ways, it felt like the most they'd ever said was "Hello", and "Good-bye".

But now, they were staying for good. Winry was overjoyed that they were, but she didn't know how to show it to the boys, particularly Ed.

Al, on the other hand, had no qualms about his happiness at being home. Every morning he would run into the living room, scaring Pinako every time, wearing a big smile on his face. There was never a time when he wasn't asking to go into town, or to go fishing down by the stream.

And of course, he hadn't forgotten about school.

On the seventh day of being there, Al sought out Winry to ask if she could enroll him into the next school year.

He found her sitting at her workbench. She was repairing something for one of the townspeople, a clock it looked like. Al came up to the side of her, watching as she unscrewed something from the clock and set it aside. She didn't look up when he came over, but she asked suddenly,

"Whatcha need, Al?" He jumped slightly, but recovered.

"I was wondering if you could enroll me into school today." His voice barely contained his hope that she would say yes.

Winry sat down her tools, brushing off her hands on her apron. She sighed loudly as she did so. Al thought she was about to say no. She just looked so tired, almost disappointed. He wondered what could be wrong. For a moment, she didn't say any thing, then her face brightened, and she replied,

"Okay, Al. We can head into town this afternoon."

He leaned forward, unbelieving. "Really!" he exclaimed. Without waiting for an answer, he gave her a brief hug before running out of the room, calling out to Ed.

Winry smiled at Al's happiness. She was glad that the little boy was finally getting the opportunity to live a normal life. He'd spent almost all of his childhood inside of a cold, metal armor. Her smile slipped at the thought of everything Al and Ed had gone through.

When they'd left to go and retrieve the Philosopher's Stone, Winry had cried for three days. Her only friends in the entire town had left. She could still remember Ed, young and innocent, shouting on his bed as Pinako fixed onto his numbs the metal that would connect his nerves to the auto mail. He'd barely shed a tear, but Winry had watched from the doorway, cringing every time his shout pierced the night air.

"Oh, Ed…" she whispered, turning once again to her work. Their lives had been so hard. Would they ever recover from their past?

OOO

Al found his brother sitting outside, leaning against a tree trunk not far from the house. The Fullmetal had stopped wearing his leather pants and red jacket, opting for looser, comfortable clothing. When Alphonse approached him, Ed had his arms behind his head, his eyes closed in sleep. He wore a white t-shirt and blue shorts.

Al bent over and poked his brother on the shoulder. "Brother? Wake up. I've got some good news!"

Ed's left eye opened a fraction, drowsily glancing at Al as if he didn't even see him. Then, with a start, his eyes flew open and his arms flailed from behind his head.

"Whoa, Al! You scared the hell out of me!" He shouted, Al's face inches from his own.

Ed's younger brother leaned back a little, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, brother. But I have some great news!" Ed's eyes widened in curiosity.

"What is it, Al?" He asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Winry is taking me into town today. She's going to enroll me into school!" Al cried, his triumph obvious on his face.

Ed frowned slightly, then a rye smile spread across his face. "Honestly, Al, I will never understand why you want to go to school so badly. But if you want to, then I guess I'm happy for you."

Al nodded. "I know, brother. I just…I want to start over. I really want to." His eyes took on a distant look as he spoke, remembering past times. They hadn't been a waste. Al would never think of his experience in the armor as one. But it was a different life than the one he had planned. And now, he was given a second chance. Ed had been given one as well.

"Brother?" Al asked after a moment. Ed had been looking out over the fields, watching the clouds make shadows on the earth.

Ed didn't look back, but replied, "Yeah?"

"How are you going to start over?"

Now Edward did look back at his brother. He looked as though he'd just considered this option for the first time. Starting over, huh? How could he do that? Ed sat there, considering it.

What was something he'd always wanted to do? Al had never really gone to school before, and so he was getting enrolled for next year. What could Ed do that would help him begin his new life?

Well, he thought, I've had a job. I've been pretty much everywhere in the country. So, traveling is out. I've been chased, knocked about and almost killed. Those were memories he'd rather not relive. So what could he do?

An image, fleeting, swept across his vision. It was Winry, as she'd been as a little girl. Her shoulder length blonde hair, her bright blue eyes, they were so clear in his mind. She had wore that plain white dress, always getting it dirty and messy from playing with them so much. He smiled as the image changed into the Winry he knew today.

Wait, he asked himself. What does this mean? He pushed the image of Winry from his mind. Was it Winry he was getting a second chance with?

"Well?" Ed shook his head, realizing Al was still waiting for an answer.

Ed smirked, ruffling Al's hair. "I'll start over by doing nothing. I've done everything I can. So I'll just sit back and relax." So saying, Ed leaned back against the tree, his hands clasped behind his neck.

Al laughed a little bit at Ed's response. "Okay, brother." He said, though he didn't sound too convinced when he did. Al stood up from his crouched position, dusting off his black pants. "Well, I'm going back inside." With a thoughtful look at his brother's words, Al walked back into the house.

Ed watched him leave. Al didn't believe him, he was sure. And truthfully, he didn't believe himself. He didn't want to sit around and do nothing. In fact lately, he'd been thinking of doing the exact opposite.

It was so strange, living in the house again, being around Winry all the time. He felt so many emotions churning inside him. What should he say, what should he do? He could never think of anything. This made him even more frustrated. Why couldn't he damn well control himself?

When he was part of the government, a "dog", he'd had a purpose. He was on a journey, a mission. And now that he'd completed that mission, he didn't know what to do with himself.

He gazed up into the leaves over his head. Maybe…maybe he could start over. But could Winry possibly be the key to that new beginning?

OOO

Winry and Al walked through the busy streets of Risembool. They'd walked just over a mile to reach the town. Al walked next to Winry, occasionally looking at her as they did.

They'd left the house a little over a half an hour ago. Winry had just finished mending the clock, ready to return it to the owner. Al and she were just about to leave. When they went to walk out of the house, Ed stepped into the hallway.

Al could still remember how both of them had looked. Winry had looked glad to see Ed, and she smiled at him. He could also remember his brother's face. He'd worn a look of confusion at Winry's good attitude, and also a look of caution. He'd given her a small smile, a quick wave, and then he'd disappeared into the kitchen.

The whole trip into town, Winry had worn the same look of disappointment as before. Al knew for certain that it had something to do with Ed. What was happening between them? He wondered. Could it be that they weren't getting along? Al puzzled over this long into the walk, and by now, he was sure what the answer to Winry's sour mood was.

"Winry, are you worried about something?"

Winry looked over toward Alphonse as they walked. She smiled widely, a false grin, and asked with a laugh,

"What are you talking about, Al? I'm not worried about anything."

Al could tell she was lying. "Please, Winry. You can tell me."

She laughed again, only this time it was a sad laugh. "Al, even I can't tell you what I'm feeling right now. I guess…"

She stopped walking and turned to face him completely. He stopped as well. The bustle of the townspeople went on around them. "What is it?" he prompted.

"I feel like, well, with you and your brother back to normal…" She trailed off, casting her eyes down to the ground. "Neither of you…really need me any more." Her bangs hid her eyes, which revealed all of the sadness she'd kept from the Elric brothers.

Al was shocked. He opened his mouth to protest, but Winry held up a hand to shush him.

"And I know it's true. When you and your brother came to Risembool in the past, it was only to fix your auto mail and be on your way. Now, it's like we don't have anything to talk about."

Al knew she wasn't talking about him. She meant Ed. She and Ed had barely said a word to each other since they'd arrived. He worried about this, hoping they wouldn't be so distant with each other. But it was like with each passing day, they grew further and further apart. Hadn't they liked each other once?

"But Winry, Ed and I need you a lot!" Al protested. "You weren't just our technician, you were our friend."

"Oh Al, I am your friend, but…." Winry sighed. "You just don't understand."

Al frowned. He really didn't know what she was going through. And he certainly didn't know what his brother was doing, never talking to Winry or even spending time with her. Al could remember the times when Ed had written her letters at Central, embarrassed when Al saw him writing. He'd cared for her then. Didn't he still?

Winry's face brightened suddenly, as if the bad mood from before had never been there. "Come on, Al. The school isn't far from here. We'll get you signed up, and in two months time, you'll be in school!" Her voice was cheery, and Al decided, that for the moment, he would let the topic drop.

They continued on. Al soon forgot about Winry's sadness when the school building came into view. He smiled widely and gave a little laugh of excitement. Running ahead of the blonde girl, he raced into the schoolyard. In two months, he'd be in school with normal students, with children his own age. He couldn't wait.

"Come on, Winry!" He turned, calling to her. Winry smiled, and hitching the mended clock higher onto her waist, followed the energetic teenager into the building.

AN: Sad, I know. Winry feels unimportant because Ed doesn't talk to her. And Ed feels confused by his emotions and is too unsure to speak to Winry. Al can clearly see they aren't happy without each other. Oh god…love can be so confusing sometimes. Read and Review. &Niiroke&


	5. Scrapbook

Chapter 5: Scrapbook

The sound of rain against metal awoke Ed with a start. Sitting up in his bed, he quickly looked around, glancing over Al's sleeping form across the room. He breathed heavily, trying to remember his dream…

He'd been walking toward his old house, confirming even more that it was a dream, since the Elric house was burned before they left. He'd come up to the familiar door and when he opened it, Winry was standing on the other side, a happy smile on her face. He was surprised to see her there and backed away, unsure. When he had, she began to disappear.

Scared that she was leaving for good, he stepped forward. He'd reached out to grab her, but she was gone.

Ed rubbed his head, smoothing his fingers through his long locks. He could still remember the pang of terror he'd felt in his chest. What had it meant? He sighed into the stuffy air around him. He realized then that he was really hot and a little sweaty from his dream. As he stepped out of bed to cool off, his fingers shaking slightly, a part of him knew it had been a nightmare.

OOO

"A letter came from the school today."

Three pairs of eyes turned to Pinako. Everyone was sitting at the living room table, sipping coffee or eating breakfast. Edward sat quietly, lost in his own thoughts. Winry shot him glances now and then, still worrying over his silence. At the prospect of news, Ed and Winry both looked to Al, who was staring at the starch white letter as though it were gold.

Pinako handed it to him from across the table. Winry smiled as Al fumbled to open the envelope. He was so anxious to read it he couldn't get his hands to cooperate! Finally, though, the letter was opened, and Al was reading it quickly, his eyes moving across the paper like lightning.

Suddenly, he stood up with the letter inches from his nose. "Really! Tomorrow!"

Ed looked at Al with a slight smirk on his face. "What's tomorrow?" he asked.

Al never looked away from the paper, but replied, "The school's having an orientation for all of the students. I've been invited to come!" He seemed so happy about this news; Winry didn't have the heart to tell him that every one got a letter to the orientation, so she kept quite about it.

"You know Al, this is gonna be your first time around so many kids your own age. You aren't worried, are you?" Ed asked, all joking aside. It was true that Alphonse could be really shy, especially around his peers.

Al uncharacteristically rolled his eyes. "Come on, brother! I'll be fine."

Winry laughed. "I'm sure you will, Al. If you want, I can take you tomorrow. What time does it start?"

Al returned his gaze to the letter and found the time. "It says to arrive at 4:00," he read.

She leaned back in her seat, glad that fate had worked out so well. "Perfect. I have another delivery to make around three. We'll stop by there, then head over to the school."

"Thanks, Winry. You're the best." Al stated, scooting back into his chair. He resumed eating, a large smile on his face.

Winry and Ed were both smiling at Al, glad that he was so excited about school. They turned to one another, catching each other's eye. When they realized they were both smiling at one another, Ed blushed and turned away, taking a long sip of his orange juice. Winry was about to blurt out, "Do you still like me, Ed?" but the words quickly died from her lips. With a frown, she began to munch on her eggs.

Pinako watched all of this from her seat at the table. Taking a long drag from her pipe, she began to wonder just how this behavior came about. Either way, the old woman didn't like it. Ed was seemingly ignoring Winry, and vice versa. How could this be fixed?

Deciding to give Edward some help with this problem, she began to come up with a way to let him see the softer, sweeter side of Winifred Rockbell.

OOO

"Bye, Aunt Pinako! We're heading into town!"

It was a Saturday, the bright blue sky clear and beautiful. Winry and Al were going into town early, hoping to get some groceries for the house before they went to Winry's customer. Ed watched them leave from the window in his room, pondering his reoccurring dream as he did.

Pinako was outside, working on her garden and pulling out any unwanted weeds. Al had been helping her, but Winry had stepped out into the front yard, calling, "Al! You ready?"

He'd been gone in a second. Pinako had secretly smiled as she watched the two walk down the dusty road to Risembool. Now, she could put her plan for Edward into action.

She stretched her aching back, hearing it crick and crack in places. Pulling off her gloves, and setting them aside next to her hand shovel, she walked into the house. She found Edward sitting at his bedroom desk, a book about alchemy in front of him.

"Edward?" she asked, standing in his doorway.

He looked up, the faintest hint of confusion in his eyes. His whole face looked distant and far away, like he'd been thinking over something for a long time. Pinako grinned inwardly. She knew exactly whom he was thinking about.

"What is it, Pinako?" he asked, turning away from the book, which had been open to page one, to face her at the door.

She feigned boredom and tiredness. "Oh…I don't know. I've got some gardening to do, and with Al and Winry gone into town, I thought maybe you could help me some." She said it, not as a question, but more of a thought she'd just stumbled upon.

Edward sighed, standing up from his desk chair. "Sure, I'll help. What should I do?"

From behind her, Pinako produced a feather duster, seemingly out of nowhere. Ed blinked in shock as she extended her arm and handed it to him in one swift motion.

"Thanks, my boy. I'll be outside if you need anything." She turned and walked out of the room, her hands behind her back.

Ed stood in the room, looking at the feather duster. Sighing once more, he tried to push the thoughts of Winry from his mind, but as he began dusting the wood of his desk, her beautiful face began to slide back into place at the front of his mind.

He worked his way out of him and his brother's room, past the bathroom, and into Pinako's room. She had many old trinkets that gathered dust like bees gather honey. He'd sneezed many times as the little particles launched into the air, and into his nose.

Suddenly, he was in Winry's room. And just as he was about to dust her bookcase, he stopped short. With amazed eyes, he looked around at her walls, taking in her bed and her floor and her window. This was her room. He'd never really been inside it before.

He dusted, but his thoughts were all focused on the things that lay around the room. A book on auto mechanics sat propped up by a wrench on the floor. Ed smiled at the book, and cringed at the wrench. How many times had she thrown that thing at him? More than he could count…He looked at her row of machine parts dictionaries that lined her bookcase.

A picture of Pinako as a younger woman, and Winry as a little girl hung on the wall by her bed. The two of them were sitting at a park bench, probably down in Risembool. Winry was smiling widely, her blue dress and straw hat making her look a lot younger than she was. Ed's eyes widened. The picture was only from a few years ago! A date scribbled on the bottom edge proved that.

He continued dusting, and as he went to dust the bedside table, he tripped and almost fell right into it. Angrily standing up, he scanned the wooden floor for the culprit. There! A book, thick and old looking sat on the floor, right where he'd tripped.

"Damn book." He muttered angrily, but his anger was replaced with curiosity when he noticed the word etched into the front cover. It read, in curly, scroll-like letters: Winry's Scrapbook. Setting the duster aside on the bed, he reached over, and took the book into his hands.

AN: Oh, I know, cliffhanger. But you CAN hang in there, cause I'll have the next chapter in real soon, promise. Thanks! &Niiroke&


	6. Memories

AN: I'm sorry for keeping this story on hold for so long. It was partly due to my other school projects, and partly due to my writer's block. Here's the newest chapter. It's short, but it's something, right? I'm really trying to get back on track. Thanks for waiting so long everyone.

Chapter 6: Thoughts and Memories

The town was just coming into view over the rise. Al kept pace with Winry, occasionally glancing at her from the corner of his eye. She had a sad smile on her face, and the more the silence stretched between them, the sadder her expression became. He knew it was his brother that was making her sad, but why?

Alphonse decided to try his best to cheer her up. "I'm glad you're taking me to the school today, Winry." He spoke up, his best smile on his lips.

Winry's sad smile grew wider into a more pleasant one. She looked over and returned his gesture. "It's no problem, Al. You know that."

He laughed. "I know." He racked his brain for more to say. Aha!

"So Winry, what are you delivering this time?"

A thin rope was tied around Winry's torso,a brown bag resting secure on her shoulders. She hitched it higher ontoher backand replied, "A radio."

"A radio, huh. You know, one time, when brother and I were in a town, someone had broken their radio. I had used my alchemy in public to fix it. Everyone was so shocked. Brother was furious when they thought I was the "Fullmetal"…" Al trailed off, his memories flooding back from that day.

Winry watched Al's expression before turning back to the view of the town. Memories filled her head as well, but not the same ones as Al. Flashes of scenes from her childhood came and went. There she was, posing in front of her birthday cake on her fifth birthday. And there, using her wrench for the first time. Pinako as she smoked her pipe. Ed as he smiled at her and laughed, his bright and happy face glowing with mirth.

Hersadness returned. What had happened to those times of happiness between them? Why was she so afraid to speak to him, and he to her?

"Winry, I know what's bothering you." Al said plainly, snapping Winry back to reality.

She jumped slightly and stopped, facing Al with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean, Al?"

He didn't flinch at all as he spoke. He looked calm and matter-of-fact. "It's Ed. I know it is."

Winry wanted to deny it. She wanted to say, "Of course not!" or, "Why would Ed bother me?" but she couldn't. Al was right.

"Al," she sighed, her shoulders slumped, "I just…I don't know what to do."

"About my brother?" he asked.

"Yes," she assented. "I…I really care about him, Al, but…it's as if he doesn't want to talk to me, or even look at me…I'm so lost." She said the last part with such despair, Al felt immediately sorry for her.

"Look, I don't know what my brother wants. Half the time I don't even think he knows. But I do know that he would never hurt you. He cares a lot for you, Winry. I know it. He just…can't really say so sometimes." Al looked at her, giving her a tiny smile. He hoped that his words had given her courage enough to talk to Ed. He couldn't stand to see them so distant all the time.

Winry put a hand on his shoulder, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "Thank you, Al. You're one of my best friends, you know." She smiled a lop-sided grin.

Al nodded softly. "I know."

Turning once again to the nearing town, Winry wiped her eyes hastily and said loudly, "Come on, Al. Let's get this thing delivered, and then it's off to your school!" She set off walking at a fast pace, with Al trotting behind her to keep up. As they walked, Winry's heart began to grow hopeful at Al's words. Could Edreally still careabout her? She needed to find out.

I'll ask him, she thought suddenly. It scared her, but she knew that if she didn't know his feelings for her, she would never be able to watch him walk away from her again.

Please Winry, Al thought as he watched Winry walk in front of him, talk to Ed. I know that deep down, he's hurting just as much as you are. He's just too scared to show it.

&Niiroke&


	7. Letters from Me

Chapter 7: Letters from Me

The book was heavy as he picked it up. The cover was worn from time and use, the carved words on the cover smooth and soft. He ran his hand over the top of it. Should he open it? He laughed silently. It wasn't like it was her diary or anything. They were probably just pictures. It couldn't hurt.

Ed sat on the floor, his legs crossed. He rested the book on his lap as he opened it slowly. The first page was full of pictures of Winry's mother and father. He couldn't remember much about her parents, but from their smiling faces and happy expressions, they looked like nice people.

He smiled softly as he flipped the page. A baby bundled in a white blanket stared at him with wide, innocent eyes. He knew it was her from the tuft of blonde hair that curled on the baby's forehead. The eyes hadn't yet taken on the deep blue color that she currently possessed, but were instead a dark brown, almost black color.

He continued looking, the duster discarded at his feet, forgotten.

Soon, he was looking at pictures of Winry when she was five and six. Her hair was shorter then, and her face was round and childish. When he turned to a page with him and her posing in front of his house, his heart jumped.

She had her hands clasped behind her back, a shy smile on her face. Her cheeks were a bright pink color. He had his arm slung across her shoulders, a friendly smile on his face. He was wearing a pair of khaki colored shorts and a red t-shirt. She wore a white sundress and black shoes. He couldn't remember why or when the picture had been taken, but as Ed gazed at the picture, he felt something inside him stir.

Even then he took advantage of her friendship. In the whole town, Winry had been his only friend, save for Al. She'd always been around. It seemed to Ed that they'd known each other forever. They played all the time, the three of them, always laughing and joking. He didn't know it until just then, but he missed those times. He missed that period in his life a great deal.

Hastily, he flipped to the next page.

He frowned in puzzlement. Instead of the regular sight of pictures, he saw instead sheets of paper. Two full sized sheets were fitted onto a page. He looked at the first one. It was a letter. The writing was loopy and swirled, obviously a girl's handwriting. Was it written to Winry? He wondered.

As he looked closer, he saw his name printed on the top. He began to read the letter, uncaring of privacy or secrecy. The letter read thus:

Dear Ed,

How are you? I mean…how are you and Al? I hope you're both okay. I miss you. I mean, I miss Al too! Oh, what am I even doing? You're never going to read this. I don't even know where you are…I wish I knew. When you guys left I was afraid. I still am. I don't want to be alone here. I don't have any friends besides you and Al…

I've never felt so sad, Ed. I wish you were here. But you'll never know that 'cause you left without even telling us where you were going! I can't send this letter. I feel so helpless.

Come home soon, Ed. Please.

Winry

Ed's heart was pounding, but he didn't stop to ponder her words. The next letter was slightly shorter, and it looked more recent.

Dear Ed,

I'm writing again. It's been almost a year, and still no word from you. Sometimes I'll catch myself thinking about when we were kids. How we used to play. You used to tease me so much! It made me so mad but, but…now I would give anything to have you tease me again. I miss Al a lot, but I know deep in my heart that I miss you more. I…I love like you, Ed.

Come home soon,

Winry

Had he read correctly? He held the book with trembling hands. A lone tear streaked down his cheek, landing on the page. Reading these letters, seeing her sadness and her longing, he felt his heart break. He'd missed so much of her life, but even when he was gone she still waited for him, still missed him.

Still, he didn't feel bad for going out and searching for the stone. He'd done it to restore him and Al back to normal. It wasn't a selfish reason, but reading her letters to him, and seeing her true feelings, guilt spread through him. While he was out facing the trials of the military and of their lives, Winry was here, wondering and wishing. Had he ever thought of her outside of auto mail mechanics?

Ed stood up, the book falling off his lap with a thud. He was panting with suppressed emotions. He whispered hurriedly, "I…I have to apologize. I have to talk to her. I have to tell her I…"

He stopped short. Tell her what?

_That I love her too._

Ed bolted from the room, his thoughts racing as he ran. All this time, she'd kept her feelings hidden from him. And not surprisingly, he'd done the same. He almost laughed at the irony. But now, he knew her feelings. Every time he wondered, "Does she still care?" he never knew if the answer was yes.

Now he did.

He ran out the front door, calling to Pinako that he was heading into town. The old woman smiled as she watched the young man run down the road. Well done, Edward, she thought. Well done.

AN: I'm proud of this chapter. I hope the scrapbook letters make sense. If there are any questions or comments, tell me in the reviews. I always enjoy feedback. Chapter eight should be up and running soon. Until then…&Niiroke&


	8. I'll Tell You: Part One

Chapter 8: I'll Tell You: Part One

"Thanks again, Winifred. You're a wonderful mechanic!"

Winry smiled at the stout, older woman. The woman held her radio in both hands, a light tune coming from it.

"I'm so glad you fixed it. What do I owe you, dear?" the woman asked.

Winry held her hands up in front of her. "Oh, no Mrs. Tyler, don't worry about it. It's on me."

Mrs. Tyler frowned. "Now, Winry, I don't feel right about not paying you for your services."

Winry frowned, and then her face brightened as she snapped her fingers.

"How about this," she began. "Instead of paying me money, make me a batch of your delicious cupcakes. They're my favorite!"

Mrs. Tyler laughed at the young woman. "All right then." She assented. "When should I bring them?"

"Oh, I'll come get them." Winry replied. She gave the woman's arm a fond pat, and then turned to walk down the steps leading up to Mrs. Tyler's porch.

"Bye, Winifred!" the woman called out.

Winry turned around and gave a short wave. "Bye!"

Winry walked down the yard's drive and found Al sitting on a bench near the edge of the road. He was reading the school's letter when she came up to him. She almost laughed. That was the tenth time he'd read it!

"All done." She declared. Al looked up quickly and smiled sheepishly, putting the letter into his pant pocket.

"Are we going to the school now?" he asked; a hint of worry in his voice. Winry noticed his anxiety and replied calmly,

"Don't worry, Al. It's only the orientation. I'll be there with you the whole time." She patted him lightly on the shoulder, winking as she did.

He gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, let's go."

OOO

Ed's heart pounded. Not just because he was running down the street. It pounded with an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. It was an emotion he'd only felt toward one other woman: His mother.

The town was coming into view over the rise. He almost smacked himself. Where was her appointment? He had no idea! He didn't know where to find her. He stopped running and waited to catch his breath.

Wait! He thought, looking out across the valley. She's also taking Al to the school. I can go there!

Wasting no time, he took off once again. Even though he was scared, and unsure, a flicker of happiness was taking root in his heart. It was strange, this feeling he had. He couldn't explain it, but just knowing that Winry might love him…that thought alone was enough to make him smile. He had to know. He had to tell her how sorry he was for leaving her all alone, how angry he was for never saying so before, but…

_I love you, Winry. _Ed looked past the town into the golden hills.

The evening sunset gleamed along the horizon. Ed could still remember the day he'd come back there, getting off the train with Al, looking around at the town, seeing so many familiar things. He'd been content. And seeing Winry, so much older, and no less beautiful, he'd felt a love for her that few people ever received from him.

Ed's mind was set on one thing: Finding Winry. And when he did, there wouldn't be any hesitation. He would tell her how he felt, even if she didn't feel the same. All he had to do was say so.

Just say so, he thought, and with that in mind, he picked up speed.

OOO

The school gate shone in the setting sun. Many children, along with their parents, stood around in the courtyard of the school entrance. Some of the children were little, clinging to their parents skirts and pants for security. Others were chatting with friends, catching up with everyone before the upcoming school year.

Winry stood with Al in the thick of it all. She cast a glance down and found that Al still looked shy and nervous. Winry frowned sadly. What can I do? I wish he could talk to people more easily. She twisted a strand of loose hair around her finger. Poor Al…

Winry tried to snap Alphonse out of his shy attitude. "So Al, whatcha think? It's nice, isn't it?" she commented.

Al shot her a quick glance before hastily looking around. His gaze lingered on a group of kids his age over by the picnic tables. There were two girls and three boys. They were laughing and joking. They looked nice enough. Why wasn't Al going over and introducing himself? Winry wondered.

"Al," she spoke sympathetically, "I know it's hard to make friends, but these kids look nice." She pretended to just then notice the group of kids near them. "Why don't you talk to those kids, over by the picnic table?"

Al looked to Winry, his eyes pleading. "Winry, I can't."

Winry grew determined. "Al, think about it. You've faced far worse than talking to people your own age, haven't you?" She wasn't exactly sure what escapades Al and his brother had undertaken, but she was sure they'd been dangerous.

Al seemed to think over her words. His eyes took on an independent air, and squaring his shoulders, he said, "All right, I'm going."

Looking at him just then, he reminded Winry a lot of Ed. He's growing up, she thought, watching as he made his way over to the group of kids. She crossed her fingers as Al caught their attention and introduced himself. One of the guys said something back, and the girl next to him smiled and Al laughed. She let out a sigh. Good, it looks like they're getting along.

I'm happy for you, Al. She thought.

"Students! Newcomers! Please come with me and we'll begin the orientation!" A woman dressed in a blue suit with a clip board in hand stood at the double doors of the school. She began to usher in the students. Winry searched for Al in the sea of people.

She spotted him. He was walking with those kids from earlier. He caught her eye and waved; a big grin on his face. Winry smirked. Well, it looks like he doesn't need me after all.

He doesn't need me…The words made her smirk disappear. She frowned, biting her lip. Does he need me? The real question burning in her heart was: Does Ed need me?

Al's words of encouragement came back to her. Maybe she should talk to him. It would be hard. More than anything she feared what Edward would think of her. Would he return her feelings? Would he laugh and call her silly? So many scenarios played out in her head.

Perhaps the only thing she could dowas say, "Ed, do you feel anything for me besides a friend?" She couldn't dream of saying, "Do you love me?" She would die of embarrassment. But…if she didn't, she would never know.

"I…I'll tell him. Al's right. I can't let me fears come between us." Winry whispered softly. Just then,a rustling of leaves caught her attention and she looked up.

There, running toward her, was Edward Elric.

At first, she thought he was in trouble, and a worried frown creased her brow. Then, she saw his grin, his light eyes, and his happy expression, and her worry diminished. Instead, she felt confusion. What was he so happy about? And why was he running to her?

He ran to her, and did something she never thought he would. He swept her up into a hug, his breathing heavy from running, his warm body against hers. She felt her cheeks flare up, and her heart burst with emotions. Was this real?

"Ed…?" was all she could get out. His arms were around her waist, pulling her closer. His chin resting on her shoulder, his breath tickling her ear: It was like a dream she'd had for so long, and it was coming true. All she could do was listen to her wildly beating heart, praying that Ed couldn't hear it.

His breath grew calm, and from his lips came his voice, soft and gruff all at once. His tone made her skin tingle with some unknown feeling. She stood still, waiting for what he had to say. His voice cracked slightly as he said this one sentence, one that Winry had never expected to hear.

"Winry, I…I love you."

AN: Wow…I hate to leave you all there, but Part Two is sure to come. Ed confessed! And now it's Winry's turn…


	9. I'll Tell You: Part Two

Chapter 9: I'll Tell You: Part Two

He waited, his heart thumping a million miles a minute in his chest. He'd done it. He'd told her his true feelings. He was even hugging her! His cheeks were red and his face was hot, but not entirely from running. With his arms around her, her skin against his, he wondered how he could have gone so long without hugging her sooner.

Her voice squeaked as she tried to form words. "Ed, I…"

He slid his arms from around her waist and brought his hands up to her shoulders. He pushed her away, but only to hold her at arms length. Her face was beet red, and a look of sheer disbelief was in her eyes. She didn't say anything, her voice still lost in her throat.

"Say something, will you!" He blurted out, feeling uncomfortable with her silence. She jumped and looked away, a tear sliding down her cheek. Ed's eyes grew wide. Why was she crying?

"Winry, don't cry…" he reached up to wipe the tear away.

"All these years, and you never said anything. I always thought you only needed me for your auto mail. I only got calls when either you or Al was broken. I didn't mind it. I was glad to help you...But I always wondered if you thought of me as more than just your mechanic, or your friend."

Ed listened, realizing that all those times he'd called her; it was never to talk or to catch up. It was always, "Winry, Al needs a new arm", or "My leg joint is loose."

"Winry…I'm sorry." He truly meant it. She smiled sadly, her eyes cast down.

"I know you are, Ed. And so am I." She looked up slowly, her bright blue eyes glistening with tears. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…" She stepped forward and looked deeply into his eyes. His heart raced, eager to hear her next words.

"You mean everything to me, Edward. I've loved you all my life!" Suddenly, her lips were on his, and all the passion, all the emotion that had been bottled up between them both was pushed into that kiss. His hands were in her hair, pulling her closer. Her arms were around his waist, holding tightly as if he would suddenly disappear.

They stood that way for a long time after the kiss, simply holding one another. At one time, Ed's arms tensed around Winry's form, and she could sense he had just thought of something.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"I just remembered a dream I had a while back. It was at my old house, from when I was younger."

His sadness was barely contained in his voice. Winry pulled him closer, hoping to comfort him. She knew how hard it was for Ed to talk about his old home. Too many sad memories went with that house.

Ed went on. "I was walking toward it, and I can remember thinking that it was a dream, because I knew we'd burnt the house down years ago. But still I went to it, and when I got to the front door, I opened it." He paused and pulled away to look at her. "You were on the other side."

"Me?" she questioned, stunned and secretly pleased that he had a dream about her.

"Yeah, it was. You were smiling and happy, and for some reason, I started to back away from you…like I was afraid of something. When I did, you began to disappear…" he shuddered, vividly remembering the fear that seized him at the thought of loosing her. "You were gone before I could reach you."

"Ed, it was only a dream." Winry consoled, reaching out to take his hand.

"I just…I don't want to loose you." He finished, his head bent down. His long, golden bangs hid his eyes from her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward. I always want to be with you. You've been through so much…and I don't want you to feel sad or lonely anymore!" Winry declared, causing Ed to look up with surprise. She had a bright smile on her face, and for a moment, it looked just like the one from his dream.

This time though, he didn't back away.

"Thanks, Winry." He said. He smiled warmly, making Winry falter and blush madly.

"You're…you're welcome, Ed." She replied lamely.

He took her hand in his, giving it a fond squeeze. "Welcome, eh?" he asked, a glint in his eye. "To anything?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, a cocky grin sliding onto his lips. "I guess you'll have to find out…"

"What? Ed!" She reached over to grab him, but too late. He took off running into the school yard, laughing as Winry gave chase and ran after him. Soon, she forgot all her insecurities, all her doubts about Ed and his feelings. He loved her, and it was the best feeling in the world.

She giggled as she watched Ed swing around the flag pole and jump up on the picnic tables. Finally, she caught up to him. Tugging his sleeve, she pulled him toward her, causing them to fall down on the grass, each one of them laughing.

"Caught ya!" She exclaimed, giving him a light shove. She laughed when he pretended to be hurt by her punch.

"How do you know I didn't let you catch me?" He asked, sitting up and looking over at her. She leaned up on her elbows, watching Ed's hair shine in the evening light, his eyes the brightest she'd ever seen them. He looked happy, really and honestly happy. She was glad.

"Oh I caught you fair and square, Edward!" she replied, a defiant look in her eyes.

He laughed softly. "Yeah, I'm too slow for you." The sarcasm was thick in his voice as he rolled his eyes.

She was about to fire back an angry retort, when she stopped short and realized he was trying to get her riled up. Edward smirked as the realization showed on her face. She could be so gullible sometimes!

"You're just joking…" she finally stated. She smiled sheepishly.

Just then, the double doors to the school opened up. The crowd of people streamed out into the yard. Winry and Ed stood up quickly, so as not to get trampled. In the crowd, Winry spotted Al with the kids from earlier. She put her hand to her mouth and called out to him.

"Al! Over here!"

He looked around, and upon seeing her, smiled and waved. He said something to the boy next to him, and the boy nodded. Al left the group and made his way over to them both.

"Hey, Winry!" he greeted. He smiled wider when he saw Ed beside her.

"Brother! You came!"

Ed nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. "So how'd it go?"

Al looked ecstatic. He smiled brightly and spoke quickly. "Brother, it was so great! The school is nice, and the teachers are really cool. Oh! And those kids I was with are really awesome. There's Thom, Lawrence, Ellie...and Anne too." Al seemed to falter on the last person, and his cheeks grew pink with embarrassment.

Winry exchanged a look with Ed, each of them clearly thinking the same thing. Does Al have a crush on this "Anne" girl?

Ed raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything about it. "Sounds good, Al. I'm glad for you."

"Yeah," Winry chimed in. "You'll have a lot of fun."

Al smiled, and then he looked from Winry, then to Ed. He took in there happy expressions and their good moods. Slowly, it clicked. They'd finally told each other how they felt! Al gave a short laugh, startling them both.

"What's so funny?" Ed demanded, a frown set on his face.

"You two!" he smiled gleefully, pointing to them both. "All this time…and now it happens! And I didn't even get to see it!" He laughed again.

"See what, Al?" Winry asked, getting annoyed by Al's sudden mood swing.

Al went on laughing, shaking his head as he did. Ed was getting angry and cried out. "You better not be laughing at me, Al! What's so funny, huh? Do I have something on my face? Come on, let's hear it…" He kept asking, and Al kept on laughing.

Winry watched the two of them with a content smile. She knew now what Al was laughing about. He'd been the one to give her the courage to tell Ed her feelings, and the matchmaker hadn't been there to see the match made. She felt a laugh rising up in her throat, laughing at Ed and his childish taunting, at Al for his mischievous ways, and at herself, for not telling Ed sooner that she loved him, and for not realizing that though her family had been taken from her years before, she'd had one all along.

AN: Let's see…should I end it there? (Looks both waysand smiles) Naw, I think I'll keep it going. The next part will be focusing more on Al's experiences at his new school, and possibly his relationship with this "Anne" girl. Oh, I can't wait! &Niiroke&


	10. Author's Note!

Author's Note:

First off, I want to say thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you all enjoyed it as much as I did. To Begin Again, as I mentioned in my most recent chapter update, will have a new chapter. But, I've decided to make the next part a separate story. To Begin Again focused more on Winry and Ed's relationship. For the sequel, the story will deal with Al going to a new school, as well as his relationships with friends and…a certain girl (Ooo!). He'll struggle to fit in, and to hide his secret about once being a member of the military. Not to mention being trapped inside a metal armor!

Anyway, the story will be called Only Human. I'm not sure when I'll have it up, but I will! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you all!

&Niiroke&


End file.
